


Haze

by Totebag (AllyGirl)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, I love this dumbass ship and I will die and kill for it haha, This is fluff, they are gonna touch lips, this is them being dumb-dumbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyGirl/pseuds/Totebag
Summary: Estelle gets drunk one evening and decides to do something stupid. Lucky for her, Vlad is stupid too.
Relationships: Stellad, Vlad Masters/Estelle Willows, Vlad/Stella
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Haze

Stella was beginning to realize that a very specific string of events had led her here: If she’d never left Massachusetts, she wouldn’t have traveled so extensively with her family. If she had never traveled, she wouldn’t have decided to settle on the outskirts of a small town to avoid public interest. If she hadn’t picked that spot, she’d never have met Vlad Masters. And, if Estelle Willows had never met Vlad Masters, she wouldn’t be standing on his doorstep, drunk out of her mind, ready to confess feelings she was far too sure of.

She was in love with him. 

When he strolled into her shop asking for a love potion to win over Maddie Fenton, she knew it. When she started drinking just three hours ago, she knew it. When, through some “brilliant breakthrough,” she decided to go over to his mansion near midnight, and as she knocked on the door, she knew it.

But when Masters answered the door in his dress-shirt - with tired eyes and his ponytail coming undone at the base - even the drunken haze she’d managed to get there with wasn’t enough to keep her from getting anxious. Still, she fronted with confidence.

“Estelle?” Vlad blinked at her, raising a brow, “It’s nearly midnight, what are you doing over here?” He was close enough to catch the scent of Vodka, but to be sure, he sniffed the air around her, “And why do you smell like a frat party?” He asked, as a follow-up. 

Stella was smirking at him, standing with imperfect posture as she put her hands on her hips, “I think the better question is,” She snorts a laugh without meaning to, pointing at Vlad with accusation, “Why do you think I hang out with frat boys?” 

“That’s not what I-” 

“Either waaaay,” Estelle smiles a bit more genuinely at the concern in his face, “I came here-- I magicked myself over here-- I lugged myself all the way here. . . because I needed to tell you something veeery important, Vladdy.” 

Vlad pinches the bridge of his nose and shuts his eyes to let out a frustrated breath, “Estelle, you’re drunk,” He notes, returning his gaze to her. It’s soft but frustrated. It’s late, and this was the last thing he expected. Of course, he knew that Stella drank regularly, but he’d rarely seen her past tipsy.

“I’mmm not!” She tries to cross her arms, but can’t seem to get the positioning right. She musters a giggle, “Ooookay, maybe just a li’l. Bu-But, I still have something import’nt to tell you, Vlad.” 

The billionaire takes a long breath, then steps aside, “Come on in.” He sounds defeated, welcoming her in nonetheless. 

The mansion’s hall is familiar to Stella, but she looks as if she’s just seeing it for the first time. The goal for Masters is to get her into the living room, or somewhere that she won’t find a way to hurt herself, so he leads her with a few questions of his own.

He looks down at the woman with narrowed eyes, “How much have you had tonight?” 

“Two. . . three. . .” She’s looking around as if this is her first time in the mansion, “I’ve always liked the Packers.” She notes, somewhat sentimentally, 

Vlad steps in front of her, and he puts his hands gently on her shoulders to steady her, “Three what, Stella? What have you been drinking?”

“. . . Bottles of Vodka, my darling!” She sounds as if it’s obvious, “W-wait. . . I had twoooo bottles of Rosé, I say, and a bottle of Vodka.”

Vlad is exasperated by this revelation. No, no, weary. Exasperated would imply that he had nothing left to offer to this discussion, which was not the case. 

The duo steps into the living area and Vlad turns on a few lights. Stella sits down on the couch with her legs draped over the rest of it. Vlad chooses the chair beside it, an old plush recliner. 

“So, Estelle,” He says, calmly, “What’s your big, important thing to tell me?” He leans forward. Listening to the rambling of an intoxicated woman wasn’t his priority, but for Stella, he wouldn’t be so abrasive. Not for an actual friend. 

Stella looks at him with the same dopey grin, taking a breath to calm herself, even in such an inebriated state, before she gets a bit closer. Her eyes are still so bright when she finally says it. 

“I am in love with you.”

The words hit Masters like a punch, and his eyes go wide with surprise, “I-I’m sorry, what?” He blinks, “Estelle, I don’t believe you know what you’re saying--” 

She shakes her head as she cuts into his argument, “No, no. I’ve thought about this a’lot.” She leans back, “Ever sssince you asked for that love potion, I knew it,” She lists on her fingers, “You’re handsome and smart and fun to be around. . .” Her smile becomes more dopey than before, “You are one sexy man, Vladdy.” 

Just as Stella’s cheeks begin to flush red, Vlad has turned just about eight shades of crimson himself. He’s hiding his face in his hands. Suddenly, he sits up, clasping his hands together with a loud clap as he stands, “Okay,” he says firmly, “I think you need to sleep this off, Stella--” 

“But, I --” 

“We can talk about this in the morning when you are sober.” He adds, his eyes showing how serious this was. Stella sinks into the couch, suddenly feeling sheepish in her haze. Vlad softens at this, and he sits down beside her, “I’m not mad, Stella, I just want to be sure that you mean what you say before we talk any further.” He speaks softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Stella begins to grin again, looking at his eyes for a good moment before standing up, “Well, then,” She says a bit too loudly, “I’ll make my way back home, and ssstop by in th’morning.” She reaches for her wand, but Vlad grabs her hand.

“Actually, Estelle,” He clears his throat, “I think it’d be best if you stayed here tonight. I don’t want you ending up somewhere dangerous.”

Stella turns back to him and smirks, “Vlad, I’m fiiiine.” She goes to grab her wand, trying to grip it multiple times before realizing it’s on her other hip, “I mean. . . isss one of the guest rooms okay?”

“It’s more than okay,” He sighs, “I’ll walk you up.”  
.   
.  
. 

The room isn’t much to marvel at, but it’s more than most guest rooms can boast. There’s a TV and an en suite bathroom that Stella has kept some belongings in before and Masters had just never bothered to move. When they enter, and Vlad turns the light on, Stella flops onto the bed and laughs a bit more wildly than before. 

“Goodnight, Estelle,” Vlad says, a smirk forming at his lips. 

“Wait, wait, Vladdy. . .” She grins at him as she digs up and crawls under the covers, “Thaaank you for being so niiiice.”

Vlad’s smug grin has been fully realized as he puts a hand over the light switch, “Anything for you, Stella.” He says, before shutting off the light and closing the door.  
.  
.  
.

Waking up at noon, Estelle finds herself in the familiarity of an unfamiliar room, her head pounding despite the near silence of the mansion. She knows that this is Vlad’s place, but why was she here?

With a realization, Stella’s eyes widen as she jumps out of bed. She still has her regular clothes on, so she wastes no time speed-walking toward the living area, then the kitchen, then Vlad’s office, where he sees the billionaire scribbling down a few notes. As Estelle enters his line of sight, Vlad looks up, his face glowing red in the dim light of the room.

“Stella,” He clears his throat, “Come on in. I was about to come and check in on you.” 

“Oh, were you?” She smirks, despite feeling the nerves welling inside her, “I don’t remember sleeping over, so that might have freaked me out more.” It’s a lie, but one she can live with.

Vlad stops writing on his notepad and raises a brow at her, “So, you don’t remember anything from last night?” He asks after Stella finds her spot, sitting in front of his desk in a plush chair used for meetings. 

“If I say no, can we never talk about it again?” She asks, casually.

“Do you want to ignore it?” Vlad asks, glancing at his paper, then back to her, “You said some, uh. . . strange things last night.” 

“Telling you that I love you isn’t strange.” Stella furrows her brows, almost offended. 

“For me, it is,” Vlad crosses her arms, then leans on his desk, toward her, “Estelle, how much of it did you mean?”

Leaning back in her chair, Estelle almost can’t look at Vlad. A first for their relationship. “I. . . I mean, I don’t,” Stella can’t bring herself to lie to him, but it’s no less difficult to tell him the truth, “I don’t remember saying anything that I didn’t mean.” 

Vlad, for the first time in years, is floored. He just stares at her, a decisive, sharp look in his blue eyes. He looks down, his hands finding their way to his head, just as they had the night before. “Well. . .” He starts, “This changes things.” 

Stella winces at this, “It doesn’t have to. We can just pretend it didn’t happen.” She says, “Vlad, I really don’t want you to think differently of me.” 

Vlad smirks just a bit, and it’s enough to make Estelle’s heart begin to race. Oh, this man could do things to her heart that no man ever had. It was a welcomed buzz, one that she looked forward to. 

“That’s the thing, Estelle,” Vlad starts again, slowly, “I don’t think differently of you.” He looks up, into Stella’s eyes. His smile becomes more genuine, his eyes soften, “I’ve always adored you.”

The witch finds herself speechless, watching Vlad’s face for any sign of dishonesty. She can’t stop the red warmth spreading onto her cheeks. Estelle keeps her eyes locked on his for so long, that when her lips twist into a smile, she can’t stop them. 

“You’re not serious, are you?” Stella tries her best not to sound hopeful. She didn’t know why, it wasn’t like they were flustered or awkward. Stella could never be awkward - not with Vlad, anyway. She pushes a bit of her curly blonde hair out of her face.

The way Masters gazed at Estelle was calculated. He knew that the fire in his eyes was making her squirm. Not that it wasn’t genuine, he simply hadn’t realized he had to power to do this to her. Now, he was reveling in it, “Stella, I’m always serious.” He practically hummed when he spoke, and when he saw that she was turning even redder, Vlad chuckled, “I don’t suppose you’re. . .free tonight?” He smirks at her, but there’s a genuine affection laced through the expression, “Unless, of course, you’re having second thoughts.” 

Estelle takes a breath and stands. She notices that Vlad tenses a bit at this, and leans forward. Maybe he thought she was leaving. Maybe she would have earlier in the conversation, but now Stella was feeling bold.

She stands her ground, leaning forward until she’s at eye-level with Vlad. Her finger, nearly in a fist, finds its way under his bearded chin, and she tilts his head up gently. It’s as if she’s drained the fire from his eyes, because Vlad looks as flustered as she had just moments ago.

Estelle closes the space between them until there weren’t even inches between their lips, “Baby, I’ve had my second thoughts.” She whispers, beginning to smirk. As much as she wanted to kiss Vlad Masters, Estelle stepped back and retracted her hand, noting how red her love’s face was.

“I’ll um,” Vlad had to stop and clear his throat, “I’ll see you at seven?”

“I’ll see you at seven.”


End file.
